Year 9
by Hillsboro2013Indians
Summary: Harm acts normal around Mac, only to have her blow up at him. Will he be able to find out what's going on with out losing her forever? Harm/Mac
1. Chapter 1

_**Year 9**_

"Heyy!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Leave me alone."

"What's wrong?" the concern in his voice was obvious.

"Nothing. Im fine."

"Now that's a lie." He said, meaning no harm. They'd known each other for 9 years. He knew better.

"Why is it no one ever believes me?"

"Wha-?" he was so confused!

"No matter how much I smile! People always question! Always say I lie!"

"M-?"

"Especially _YOU_! The one person I trust! Hell! The one person who knows me! The one person I've let in! And what do I get in return? I get called a damn liar!"

"Calm down! You're not making any sense." The man stepped into the conference room, letting the door close behind him as he froze, seeing the woman's hurt filled eyes go cold. He hated when she did that. "Damn it, Mac! What the hell is wrong with you?" he wasn't mad, but he raised his voice knowing that it was his best bet of getting her to listen, when she was angry.

"Nothing! Nothing. Move! Im going home." She commanded as she stormed out trying to get as far away from him as possible before she totally lost it. She left him just standing there for a moment. _Damn it! Why does she always do this?_ he thought. Just as he was about to turn to follow her, he was surrounded by darkness.

"FUCK!" he almost screamed it. They-well now, it might only be him- were the last ones in the building. Everyone else had gone home for the night. "Mac! Wait!" he called running after her. Don't ask how he could see, he just knew the building too well I guess. He heard the elevator door open. "Wait dammit!" he jumped left in hope that the gap in the wall was the elevator not where this idiot who went by the name Vukovic had punched it and gone straight through the plaster. Now, just in case you're wondering how the elevator's working in a blackout, it was just the _light fuse _that blew_. _

_*** Well...i've hit abit of a writters block so that's the end of the first chapter. I need help carrying on so HELP:-) ***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters. I just really love them. In fact, I'm addicted to the show. Story is mine! Back off you…you...GARR!**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Stay green. Stay green. Stay green," Harm begged the approaching traffic light as he sped, exceeding the legal limit by at least 20mph, down the highway. He whizzed through and took a sharp left, almost capsizing the Ferrari, pulling into the parking lot behind the apartment complex-thing.

"Evening Commander. Everything ok?" asked the familiar security guard, as Harm took the ten or so steps into the lobby two at a time.

"Tyson," Harm saluted the man by taking off his 'sailors cap'. "Mac home yet?" He didn't stop to see the big, 7-foot, African-American man nod.

Tyson noticed that his nod hadn't been acknowledged so replied verbally. "Yeah, she arrived about 15minutes ago. Is she okay? She looked like she'd been crying. I would've stopped her but I can't leave my post…"

"I don't know. But I'm here now so I'll find out," Harm replied, spinning around to shoot his friend a reassuring smile. "Thanks Ty," he added before taking the stairs (he didn't want to have to wait for the elevator) up to the fourth floor.

***Knock. Knock* **

The door opened and he gasped as he looked at a barely recognizable Marine. "Mac…"

"Go…away…" she ordered shakily as she tried to close the door on him.

"No," he countered, blocking the door with his foot.

"Damn it, Harm! I said: Go away!" She pushed on the door with her whole body but was no match for the muscles on the other side of the wood.

"Mac…?" His voice was dripping in concern. Were those tears welling up in her hazel eyes?

"Leave. Me. Alone!" she tried to slam the door again but he held it open.

"Mac," he lifted her chin so that she was looking him dead in the eye. "Talk to me, Sarah. What's going on?"

"It's nothing. I'm _fine_. I'm tired, but that's all," she insisted weakly, pulling away from his hand. She hated it when he used her first name. It made it _so_ hard for her to lie to him.

"You're lying to me. Damn it, Mac!" he swung 'round and hit the door. He didn't mean to but he couldn't stop himself in time. He knew that it upset her when he hit things but right then, he was too pissed off to care. "Honestly, Mac!" he continued, facing her, ignoring the light throbbing in his hand. "We've known each other for, what, 9 years now and you still don't trust me? What have I ever done wrong? I mean, granted, we've had our up and downs but… I've never once left your side! Trust me, Sarah! I'd never leave you. There's nothing in the world that could ever happen to change that. You of all people should know that!" He was fuming and she hated seeing him like this. It was obvious that he was hurt and she hated the fact that it was because of her.

"Harm…" she wrapped her arms around his muscular body and leaned, sobbing, against him, seeking the familiar scent that haunted her world and made her feel invincible. "I'm sorry… I'm so…so sorry."

"Hey. It's okay Mac. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." He rubbed her back, confused.

"Yes…I…did…and…I'm… sorry." She buried her face into his broad, safe chest. "Please don't leave me."

"Hey…I've got you. It's alright, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he soothed, wrapping his strong arms around her small frame and planting a kiss in her dark hair. After a couple of minutes, he loosened his grip and attempted to step back but tightened them around her protectively again when she squeezed him harder. Carefully, he moved forward into the apartment, making her move effortlessly to her queen-sized bed.

"I'm- I'm sorry," she repeated again.

"Hey, Mac. Mac, look at me." He tried pulling back again only to have her arms tightened even more around his torso, her face buried as deep as possibly into his dress whites. "Mac. Look at me." He peeled her arms away from his body and held her chin up so that their eyes met. "Mac, why are you sorry? What happened?"

"I'm sorry for going off at you like that. You didn't deserve it…" she answered, unable to meet his eyes.

"Hey, it's alright," he assured her, wiping a tear from her cheek. "It's nothing worth getting so tore up about, honestly!" he chuckled softly.

"Really?" she finally lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Really." He leaned in to give her a kiss but she pulled away. "Here, you need to sit down. You're white as a sheet.


End file.
